


Soft Mornings & Missing Shirts

by svntn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OSH BROS NEED LOVE, cameos from Hansol Dino and Wonwoo, posh is my friends and i name for the osh bros, side wonhao but you have to squint a lot or read into kicks, they are the dorkest pairing ever istg pls love them, this has a background to it but i hope you can still follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: Seventeen has to do a quick make-up and hair before going to their Immortal Song recording for the day but that doesn't stop Hoshua from grossing out the rest of the members.AKAJisoo and Soonyoung cuddling, Jerry yelling an iconic Fairly Odd Parents line, shirt confusion, goofy grins, prolonged staring, and Jerry yelling for a second time that morning.





	Soft Mornings & Missing Shirts

A hand was grasping a handful of Jisoo’s shirt, in a non-bothersome way that is. In fact, the intimacy of the action sent his heart into a small flip. It was a daily occurrence that never failed to make him feel happier. The elder shifted into a comfortable state, snuggling into his pillow further, only to be greeted by a low groan, a slight shift to accommodate Jisoo’s change and the arm hanging over his side to pull them closer. Yeah, he was content with this.

If he had tried to turn his body around to wake the other, which he should have since he recalled a knocking sound a few moments ago, but he learned over time that disrupting the body wasn’t ideal. Especially when he felt a languid biting on his shoulder as an act of “punishment” for trying to disrupt the other body’s sleep. So, attempts were futile but Jisoo wasn’t going to be one to complain. This was especially true when he felt the other go lax and he can feel the evened breath against his nape. That was probably the last conscious memory Jisoo had before slipping into Neverland. That and a warmth snuggling into his back.

However, Neverland was rudely disturbed upon an irritably loud banging on the door to the room. The body pulled Jisoo closer, the other's nose burrowing into his nape. Jisoo’s response is to pull the covers further up, covering at least both their heads. At least this is what he hoped with his lazy movements. If he just pretended to not have heard the noise, it didn’t happen. Clearly, that was not going to happen by the outside voice that came next.

“I’m both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your mother by coming in anyway!” The voice yelled ( and cracked ) over other noise akin to feet moving along the floor. There was a shushing and ‘don’t get us another noise complaint, Junhui!’ Ah, he should have guessed. Another second passed before the door swung open. 

“Hey, lovebirds.” Junhui gripped the comforter, ripping it off the pair, “We have a recording to get to and if you want to go the day without food, then be my guest.” Jisoo squinted up at the Chinese male standing above them, his eyes slowly losing sleep. The latter was wide awake, a heaven sent for the time of day, and dressed for their said schedule. What time was it anyway?

“They don’t have time to eat.” Jeonghan peeked his head into the room, toothbrush hanging in his mouth. “We have to go now, Cheol gave the last warning.” The blonde informed before his head disappeared. Hopefully to finish his brushing to spare them of horrible morning breath. Wait, last warning? Jisoo’s body acted upon instinct, shooting up, out of bed and fetching any readily available clothing. This was with complete disregard to the human that was previously clinging onto him. He had to hurry his ass up to avoid the leaders scolding.

 

Soonyoung was rubbing his cheek, some sort of attempt to rid himself of the last ounce of sleep in him when they unloaded from the van. His eyes instantaneously closed when the sun overwhelmed his senses. The shit was this was bullshit? He grumbled as he filed in behind the other members, specifically Wonwoo, Jisoo with the last few following behind him. The male ducked his head to avoid the blinding rays from further harming him but it partly failed. His next try was to just stare at Jisoo’s back with the hope of the black material draped over him to help. It failed as well. But wait. Soonyoung cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the American boy’s sleeves. Was Josh wearing his shirt?

“Have a fun morning, hyung?” Minghao’s boney arm found purchase around Soonyoung’s shoulders. The smaller of the two grumbled before pouting in response. Soonyoung was truly mad at how the morning had gone. Why did they have to have a damned recording first thing in the morning? He was perfectly content with his morning. There were rare moments for him and Jisoo to share nights together aka nights they could kick out Soonyoung’s four other roommates. Even if it was just for nonsense talks, cuddling and occasionally other things. It brought a cheeky grin to Soonyoung’s face when he thought about the hickey hiding under Jisoo’s rib cage. But for Christ sake, he finally had some alone time with Jisoo, even if the other had rudely dropped Soonyoung like last season’s jacket. He was hurt by the other but that didn’t last long. No, not when the other had fallen asleep against Soonyoung’s shoulder on the van ride to the salon. He was truly weak.

However, the only bad thing about this exchange was the cocky grin the Chinese male had on his lips. Last Soonyoung had known, Minghao was the worst to wake up so he didn’t understand what he was getting at. The taller would have been scolded just as much he had. Except they all knew Seungcheol doted on the youngest Chinese member sometimes. It made him roll his eyes at the favoritism that was sometimes clear.

“Cut the shit and go find your walking plum.” Soonyoung grouched. He wasn’t about to deal with Minghao’s teases this early in the fucking morning. Especially not when Wonwoo was wearing the worst thing in all their closet’s combined and Minghao had the decency to let his boyfriend inflict fashion terrorism on them. He should be compensated for emotional trauma.

“He’s not my business,” Minghao responded before leaving Soonyoung’s side, deciding to go bother Junhui and Jeonghan instead. By the way, Jeonghan smacked Minghao’s arm, his presence wasn’t very much welcomed and Soonyoung was just fine with that.

 

Soonyoung threw himself into the salon chair as fast as he could, opting to get a few more moments of sleep before inevitably going back to sleep but with the caution of makeup and hair. Not that the hair aspect mattered at this point. The raven-haired male glanced around, seeing the other members get into chairs while the others chatted or consumed some anti-oxidant juice pouch. He should probably get one after he gets made up but before he conks back out. 

“Is that your shirt?” Soonyoung overheard Jeonghan ask Jisoo. The blonde picked at the other 95 liner’s sleeve with curiosity, the juice pouch hanging between his teeth. Jisoo merely shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s what was within reach.” The other responded with a small grin. Jeonghan’s brow quirked but he was too lazy to inquire further and left the other. He was truly too lazy at times. However, Soonyoung’s eyes scanned over the black with white accents material draped over the elder’s thin frame. He could have sworn he owned a shirt similar to it. Was it really his or did all their clothes just mesh into a cohesive pile of clothes that all were the same? As he felt Soonyoung’s scrutinizing eyes on him, he probably did because let’s be real here, Jisoo looked over at the other sitting in the chair. That small grin he had prior gradually turned into a shy smile. It was then  a light bulb went off. Hong Jisoo only over did the shy smile when he was admitting to something.

“The shit-,” Soonyoung whispered under his breath before a stylist came over and spun his chair forward. That didn’t stop him from averting his attention to the mirror to look for the church boy in the reflection. And by damned, Jisoo was still smiling over in Soonyoung’s direction. With a small mutter of “holy shit” under his breath, he felt like he solved the world’s greatest mystery.

 

“Is Hosh okay?” Chan asked as he plopped down beside Hansol. The American shrugged his shoulders then looked at the smaller male beside him. Both the maknae’s looked on wanting answers that apparently only Jihoon had. Which he did, because duh, it was fucking obvious. After Soonyoung had gotten his makeup done and hair presentable with a simple comb and fringe separated, Jisoo had taken his spot. The squishy dancer plopped onto the chair that had been Jisoo’s and instead of doing his normal, passes the fuck out in a manner that will mess his neck up and induce complaining about the rest of the day, he stayed awake. His eyes were trained on the mirror way before him, a sickening grin on his face as he sat on his hands. Yeah, Soonyoung was A-Okay.

Jeonghan having joined the group, whispered into both the kid’s ears. Jihoon assumed it was to tell them the obvious since they were just kids. But in all seriousness, it has been over a year and they should be used to this or at least spot the signs. Then again, they were just kids.

“OH!” Chan gasped then paused for a moment. The maknae’s mouth opened to speak but no words were heard as an outburst of “I didn’t sign up for this!” sounded in the salon. The stylists didn’t mind it and neither did the members. Their eyes all went to the chair beside Jisoo that was holding a frowning Minghao. Wonwoo walked over to the Chinese male and gently petted his head as a way of calming the younger. Per usual, Minghao swatted the elder’s hand away, in addition, to kick him in the shin. This was always magic as his stylist didn’t reprimand him or screw up his make-up as she had been applying eyeliner to the male’s eyes. 

Junhui’s voice soon filled the salon after that with a “GOD DAMMIT POSH, LET US LIVE.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Channie for bringing up a picture of Josh in black and then prompting a fluffy as heck drabble at 8 at night. She the best.


End file.
